


罚

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suit Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	罚

男人都会有征服欲，张艺兴也不例外。  
再完美的人也会犯错，此刻说的就是吴世勋。  
不过吴世勋的错误，是没能领会自家大老板的意思，他的张大老板在洗澡的时候示意他送衣服进来，结果他真真只是将叠得整整齐齐的浴袍送进来放好，甚至目不斜视地就退出去了，气得张艺兴牙痒痒。  
然而现在，吴世勋跪在墙角，一身丝毫没有褶皱的笔挺西装仿佛才刚熨烫完一般，手腕却各自绑着脚踝，双手还在背后被捆在一起，像是要将心也剖开给张艺兴看一样地敞开身躯。  
张艺兴已经觉得自己浴袍下面蠢蠢欲动了。  
“那你现在知道错了？”  
“知道了。”  
“错在哪儿？”  
“错在我不应该无视老板。”  
“啪！”  
不重却响亮的一声耳光打在吴世勋脸上，他却仿佛只是自己稍稍偏头，又将脸正过来继续正视前方。  
“又错了。认罚吗？”  
“但凭处罚。”  
言听计从的人，根本让人感受不到征服的快感，张艺兴难免觉得有些索然无味。他要吴世勋像失控一般地对他臣服。  
“抬起头。”  
没有允许，他从来不会逾矩直视自己的老板。仰视着自己一直爱慕的老板，即使天生的酒窝也不会削减他笑容里的凛冽。  
“看着我，不许闭眼不许扭头，就是你今天的处罚。”  
正要开口对老板的处罚详细进一步确认，吴世勋就看见他的老板用两指挑开腰间的浴袍系带，白皙透粉的皮肤就呈现在自己眼前。吴世勋面前的，正是张艺兴已经半硬起的分身。  
近在咫尺的距离却突然拉远。张艺兴翻身躺在床上，将枕头拢到头下摆在一个舒服的位置，便左手抚着大腿内侧嫩肉，右手探到下身握住炽热套弄，在吴世勋面前自慰起来。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”  
像是为了刻意展示给吴世勋看，张艺兴只堪堪用中指和食指夹住分身，指节用力上下滑动着。原本只是轻抚大腿的左手，有些不可控制地攥紧，掐进去几个鲜红的手指印。  
“……哈……不够……”括约肌条件反射的收缩，让他不禁将臀部抬起离开床面，松开已经硬热异常的肉块，开始试图满足无法填满的空虚。  
手指已经沾满从铃口渗出的前列腺液，顺着水渍途径，往自己的后穴周围涂抹一把，毫不费力地就送进去了两根手指。  
“啊！……啊、啊、嗯……”  
手指进入的瞬间，接通了插头的插座，一阵电流顺着脊背直通天灵盖，张艺兴觉得自己停不下来了。  
他甚至快要忘记吴世勋存在的时候，隐约听到吞咽的声音。张艺兴干哑地笑了起来，这是饥渴的声音。终于扭头看了眼正目不转睛盯着他的男人，眼神中的沉稳荡然无存，像极了饥荒中的饿狼。  
张艺兴起身，挪动身躯正对着吴世勋，左右分开双腿以一个非常阳刚的姿势屈膝坐着，手肘抵着膝盖将腿往外分得更开，十指交握贴着嘴唇托着自己的面颊。仅用眼角的点点斜视就彻底将吴世勋征服了。  
“想要吗？”  
“想。”张口却仿佛不是吴世勋的声音，被烧灼的嗓子撕裂般疼痛着。  
“那么……你知道自己错在哪里了？”


End file.
